To Curse Or Not To Curse
by Mangle6
Summary: Toy Bonnie had always cursed that's one of the know natural orders. But when Doc hears the bunny say quite a few colorful things on day he might just need to intervene.
1. Badass Bunny!

Doc, Mike, Amber, and Nat we're all walking down the upstairs hallway as the animatronics chatted amongst themselves and went from room-to-room.

"I'm glad we threw that Christmas party! It really seems to have made the animatronics a lot happier!" Mike said,

"Yeah! Plus we got one more week with the brats of the west side!" Nat said.

"I must say I'm happy as well but I don't think I can handle another party like that." Doc said,

"Yeah but you have to admit it really lifted the bots spirits!" Amber said. But all hope of that was soon dashed when they heard:

"I have nothing against ass-jabbers' or ass-pirates' what made you think otherwise?" Doc gasped. His face turning red, while Mike's jaw dropped. Nat started snickering as Amber broke out laughing. Doc listened out for the conversation as he heard the reply.

"I don't know maybe it's because you give Enard a hard time." Doc ran over to Toy Bonnie's room; and Doc saw Mangle, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, she Toy Bonnie sitting on her bed. The walls had been painted light blue with each wall having a different pro-woman rights symbol on it. As the floor had a large black carpet on it as a few of the walls had paintings on it as well.

"That's only because that assbag won't stop being such a doof!" Toy Bonnie replied, the foursome again tried to contain their conflicting emotions. But Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica didn't have any response to what Toy Bonnie had just said.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt." Doc said, and the four animatronics turned to him. "But….Toy Bonnie can you repeat what you said?"

"Oh! I was just telling the guys—"

"Nope! I meant…..the…."special words" you used." Doc said his face going even redder, Toy Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I said ass-jabbers', ass-pirates', and assbag." She said, Mike fainted. While Nat and Amber feel on their sides laughing in hysterics; and Doc bit his lip.

"Listen Toy Bonnie I think it would be best if you didn't say such things." Doc said and the room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Toy Bonnie took a deep breathe before pointing to her fellow animatronics.

"You three get them three out." She ordered, and Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle carried Nat, Mike, and Amber out of the room. Once the door was shut Toy Bonnie spoke,

"So…..you finally said it." She said.

"Said what?" Doc said, as he was both confused and slightly intimidated.

"Oh I mean this: _"I think it would be best if you didn't say such things."_ you know what I hear? Me, me, me! I'm gonna be a **dick** and tell someone how to live their life so I won't look bad in comparison! That's it ain't it? Your embarrassed by my swearin' so you are telling me the "nice way" of why I should stop!" Toy Bonnie sassed,

"Nonono! I…..just find in inappropriate." Doc said. Toy Bonnie groaned, as she pulled out her purple ball and bounced it against the ground.

"I've heard that one. Along with: _"What if children hear?", "It's really rude.", and "A lady should swear."_ and you know what? I don't give a damn! I don't care if I say a curse and all the adults give me the stink eye on the island! They should mind their own business! And if they don't like it they can get a dildo and shove it up their ass!" Toy Bonnie ranted, Doc winced at the bad words.

"But…..don't you think I'd be better to not to say such things?" He said, the bunny animatronic scoffed.

"No way! I've been cursing for _years_! I'll admit the first time I cursed I scrubbed my mouth out with bleach and cried for a week. But…..after I got over that I realized it felt good and I started looking for new words to say! I've heard it all. My sister, Mangle, Pearl, Toy Chicka everyone I know had told me the same thing. But I never stopped. And they accepted it that I'd never stop swearin'." Toy Bonnie continued as she shoved Doc to the door. She didn't even wait for a reply from Doc as she opened her room door and pushed him out. Toy Bonnie shut the door and pulled down a rope by her bed that brought her punching bag down. And she started hitting it with all her force.

Doc grumbled a few words as he felt like cursing himself but held back. Realizing I'd set a bad example, he walked into Mangle's room. To see the three kids and animatronics had taken camp there. Mangle's room was very different from Toy Bonnie's as her bed was circular. And stuffed (along with squishy) plushies of food covered her bed.

The bed had thick blinding bright pink satin bed sheets with pillow covers to match. As the walls we're painted bubblegum pink with pictures of food painted on it (specifically every sweet known to man kind). As they had been painted by Toy Bonnie herself; the floor was covered by a big chocolate chip cookie design carpet. The carpet was shaggy as the three animatronics and kids sat on it. They all looked towards Doc as they saw he was in a bad mood,

"I knew he'd fail." Toy Chicka muttered.

"Yeah Toy Bonnie has done this for as long as I can remember." Toy Freddy said,

" _How_!? She had Bonnie for a sister! The queen of saying sweet things!" Doc said.

"Exactly! She has _Bonnie_ as a sister! Cause let me tell you the one thing the two have in common is…..their animatronic species. That's it. Everything else is different." Mangle said,

"Yep except that they both know how to kick serious ass." Toy Freddy said. Nat and Amber fell back into hysterics, while Mike blushed as red as Doc and Toy Freddy. The poor bear slapped a paw over his mouth as Toy Chicka and Mangle's jaw dropped.

"Dam—I mean darn it! Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Toy Freddy stammered, suddenly Toy Bonnie's laugh filled the room. The bunny walked in with an amused smiled on her face.

"Well I'm fucking glad you said it! The brother of the king of gentlemen's saying a swear! And you're the first the cuss! Perfect! Nice to know I'm rubbin' off on you guys! Come on let's continue our conversation in my digs!" Toy Bonnie said, and they followed leaving a simmering Doc behind.


	2. Inspiration

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _FXcypressXF:HAHAHAHAHA OH MY F*...UMM FUDGING GOSH HAHAHAHAHA TOY FREDDY AND TOY BONNIE SWEARIN HAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): I'm glad you found that amusing but...you might wanna be careful with your mouth in case Freddy hears..._**

*

Doc had just walked into Freddy's room as the bear had Foxy, Chicka, and Bonnie pass him cloths he needed for his outfits. Freddy's room had a shaggy black and white carpet the covered the entire floor. As the walls we're painted black with different pieces if clothing hung on the walls. Freddy himself wore a black fedora with an orange ribbon wrapped around the middle. As he also wore a simple button up vest that had silver sequence lining it.

His bed was a king as the sheets we're checkered like a chess board. The bear sat at the deal having a look of concentration on his face. As he looked to be sewing a cute looking sundress. Doc opened his mouth to speak only for Bonnie to slap a paw over his mouth.

"Shh! He's been working on this all week." She whispered,

"Cinnamon brown glitter." Freddy said. Foxy ran to the end of Freddy's bed which had a large chest with a pad lock on it. Foxy stuck out one of his claws and picked the lock. Once the chest was open he pulled out a container of glitter and ran it over to Freddy. The bear smiled looking pleased,

"Good I see you've been re-learning the color spectrum." Freddy said. Foxy smiled happily as his tail wagged, the bear then powdered a generous amount of glitter on the dress. Finally the bear turned of the sewing machine and Bonnie, Chicka, and Foxy surrounded him. Freddy smiled nervously as blush covered his cheeks.

"Your sure?" He said,

"Yes! Now let us see your creation!" Foxy said. The bear gulped and brought his new creation out into the light. The three animatronics gasped as they stared in awe at it. The dress had a leather skirt as the top of the dress was a pale blue short sleeve top. The ends of the sleeves along with the neck hole had splotches of cinnamon brown glitter on it.

"How is it?" Freddy asked,

"It's so pretty! Can I have it?" Bonnie said. Freddy blushed redder,

"I would…..but I'm not ready to tell the other's. Especially Marionette. He'd never let me live it down." He said. Freddy then just saw Doc was in his room, the bear blushed vibrantly. And tried to hide the dress behind his back,

"Oops! I forget dad was there!" Bonnie said.

"Come on Freddy ya now dad won't make fun of ya." Foxy said, Freddy gulped and folded his dress up. He then put it in his chest making sure to lock it back up tight.

"First. We can talk about this later." Doc said, "Second. Can you guy's help me get Toy Bonnie to realize cursing is bad?" And again the room went silent. Foxy, Chicka, and Freddy then started snickering before bursting into laughter. Bonnie gave the three a death glare,

"I can't breathe!" Chicka said through her laughs. Doc crossed his arms looking annoyed, once the three we're over their laughing fit. They got up and dusted themselves off,

"I—I'm sorry dad. But…..you would have better luck trying to heard cats." Foxy said.

"Yeah! _Everyone_ has tried to get Toy Bonnie to stop! And nothing has worked." Freddy said,

"Well there has to be a way to get her to stop!" Doc said. Bonnie sighed and shook her head,

"Sorry sugar but there is no way my sis will stop. Believe me that girl is as stubborn as a mule." She said.

"But why would you want her to stop?" Foxy said,

"Because it's rude. Not to mention a bad habit Toy Freddy is starting to develop it." Doc said. Bonnie, Foxy, Chicka, and Freddy's eye's went as big as saucers. Once Freddy got over the shock he got a stern look. He walked out of the room and came back with Toy Freddy who was trying to pull away.

"Brother what are you doing!? You just embarrassed me in front of my friends!" Toy Freddy demanded,

"A gentleman never swears." Freddy responded. As he let go of his younger brother's wrist, Toy Freddy paled as a look of fear crossed his face.

"Lo—Look! I—I didn't mean it!" Toy Freddy said, Freddy still had a stern older brother look that pierced Toy Freddy's soul.

"I know but that's how habits start. You do something once on accident and it becomes something bigger. That's what happened to Toy Bonnie. We've done this with Mangle and Toy Chicka too so you aren't left out. You don't want to be swearing left and right like TB is doing right?" Freddy said, Toy Freddy shook his head no. He then followed his brother into the restroom with his head hung low in shame. Doc scratched his chin thinking,

"Whatcha thinking?" Chicka said.

"So….you punish the little animatronics for swearing?" Doc said. Bonnie shook his head,

"Not just them. Us as well if we swear we and the older animatronics made a pact. That if one of us swears one of us is to take the person someplace quiet. And hold them down scrubbing their mouths out with soap. If they escape that when we catch them we spank them. And if they escape _that_ we do both." Bonnie said. Doc eye's widened,

"Yikes!" He said. The three smiled nervously,

"Pearl always hated swearing so we developed that trait. But she never had the guts to punish us when we slipped up. At least until Toy Bonnie but she was terrified to face off against her." Foxy said.

"I don't blame her Toy Bonnie has a very short fuse." Chicka said, suddenly Freddy came back. With Toy Freddy staggering behind him, the smaller bear looked ready to throw up. As bubbles escaped from his ears, finally Toy Freddy landed hard on his butt and tried to regaining his bearing. Mangle and Toy Chicka then ran into the room. The pink wolf held a plate of cookies on her head while Toy Chicka had a large glass of milk.

They stopped right in front of the bear and placed the treats in front if him. Eventually Toy Freddy regained his bearings and immediately downed the milk. The taste of soap still lingering in his mouth.

"So….Toy Bonnie was _never_ reprimand for her actions?" Doc said,

"Yeah. But can you blame us Toy Bonnie is the strongest animatronic ever." Freddy said. And that is when Doc got a magnificent idea as a smile came to his face.


	3. Check Mate?

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressXF:Ummmm... HAHAHAHAHAH SOAP! THATS F* AWESOME...O-oh no I j-just swore... EEEEEEEEEKK *screaches loudly* Freddy im sorry! *runs***_

 _ **Freddy: *chases after FXcypressXF with Bonnie and Chicka following* Sorry Mr. but a true gentleman never swears!**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): *pulls out popcorn and a glass of milk for FXcypressXF* You can't say I didn't warn you...**_

*

Mangle was with Mike as the boy pulled out a hand-held purple tazer from his pants pocket. He smiled sheepishly as the pink wolf looked at it with curiosity.

"Wow! And William gave that to you?" Mangle said,

"Yep! He gave it to me on my fifth birthday. After he made me promise only to use it in case of an emergency." Mike said.

"Like on those brats if they try to beat you up again?" Mangle said,

"Well…..yes. But I wouldn't be able to taz them. Not only are they rich and they could blackmail us into leaving the island. Or bribing or blackmailing the mayor into kicking us off the island. I'm too nice to hurt them like that which means this thing will never be used." Mike said shamefully. Mangle sighed and resisted the urge to shake her head; she instead opened her mouth to respond. Only for someone to clear his throat, Mangle looked back to see Doc. The wolf could tell the man was furious (even though he didn't show it). Mangle gulped and took a step back,

"Mangle can you tell my why Toy Bonnie values that purple ball of hers so much?" Doc said. Mangle blinked while Mike smiled looking intrigued. He shoved the tazer back in his pocket and pulled out a not pad.

"Umm…..sure. Toy Bonnie has had it ever since……humm….I'd say a week after we we're built. I can't and won't say who but she loves that ball and would do anything to keep it by her side. Why do you ask?" Mangle said, as Mike just finished writing down what she had just said. Doc shrugged and said,

"Just curious. And don't forget it's your turn to set the table." He said while walking off. Mangle nodded,

"Alright seeya later!" She said. Her and Mike then got back to their conversation. Doc found Toy Bonnie taking with Funtime Freddy as the bear drank some hot coco. With whipcream sticking to his furry lips, but Doc noticed the bunny was squeezing her purple ball over and over again. As if it were some sort of reflex.

"I know right! Seriously Freddy needs to take a break at being a gentleman! It sucks all the fuckin fun out of his life! What is he a faggit?" Toy Bonnie said, Funtime Freddy chuckled.

"Well if that's the case then that'd be a huge letdown for Spring!" He replied, Toy Bonnie was about to reply until she saw Doc. And the bunnies face went sour,

"Well here comes the honkey wanna come and play?" She said. Doc took a deep breathe and watched for a moment as he saw Toy Bonnie started to bounce the ball. Funtime Freddy looked between the two slowly shrinking in fear. Suddenly Doc grabbed the ball much to the shock of Toy Bonnie and the horror of Funtime Freddy.

"Hey give me that back you motherfucking bastard!" Toy Bonnie said, Doc tisked.

"Two weeks." He said, Toy Bonnie and Funtime Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Two weeks for what?" Toy Bonnie said suspiciously,

"Two weeks without your ball." Doc clarified. The world went silent for a moment before Funtime Freddy ran away for his life. While Toy Bonnie's eye's twitched,

"CLUSTERFUCK! You have no right!" She said. Doc gained a smug grin,

"Oh but I do. You signed and agreed for me to be your legal father. So I'm in charge of your educational, emotional, and nutritional needs of you and the other's." He said. Toy Bonnie chewed the inside of her cheek, as her face started to go red.

"Everytime you swear I'll add a week where you can't have your ball." Doc said, Toy Bonnie glared at Doc trying to keep her temper down. Unfortulently she snapped,

"You little dyke. Look you may be by dad but no one takes my ball away from me! Your lucky I don't grab you by the ass rip off your dick and shove it down your throat!" Toy Bonnie said. Doc shook his head,

"I have your prized position. And I believe it's six weeks now." He said. Toy Bonnie, for the first time in forever, slapped a paw over her mouth. She felt both anger and shame mixing as she grinded her teeth together.

"I'm only doing this to teach you a lesson." Doc said before walking off, Toy Bonnie had half the mind to tackle Doc and take back what was hers. But the only thing that stopped her was the thought of Doc adding more time. She didn't know how long six weeks we're but she had a feeling it was a long time. Toy Bonnie then stormed off to her room and all the animatronics made a path. Not wanting to be what set her off; once she got to her room she shut and locked the door.

Toy Bonnie got on all fours and started pacing as she did the math in her head. The bunny got the answer but didn't believe it at first so she re-did the math. And even checked on her calendar but she saw that the times she'd have to wait was correct. Toy Bonnie then began to hyperventilate as she tried to figure out how to calm herself. She then looked at her punching bag and curled her hand into a fist.

Toy Bonnie then hit the punching bag so hard it flew off it's hook. And the punching bag hit the wall and busted open on contact as the beans in it spilled to the floor. Toy Bonnie then just stared at the beans as if they we're the most interesting thing in the world. As a realization came over her that made her want to puke.

She couldn't remember a time she hadn't cused.

Toy Bonnie then started crying as her ears twitched. If she couldn't get her act together then she could lose her ball forever. Suddenly Toy Bonnie's eye's landed on a pile of canvasses she then walked sadly over to them. And looked at them making sure tears never hit the dried paint; each of the canvasses had a picture of her friends. Including a very detailed picture on what'd she'd use to kill Royal and Pristine.

She'd do it too if it weren't for the fact being locked up was one of her greatest fears. And to a lesser extent being children; suddenly though Toy Bonnie's eye's landed on one in particular. It was a picture of her sister: Bonnie. Toy Bonnie suddenly felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

Her sister had never cused.

Even Freddy Fazbear 'Doonkle' himself had been close to swearing. A smile came on Toy Bonnie's face. She knew who could be her savior.


	4. Meet Miss Bon-Bon

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressCF*gags and chugs a whole gallon of milk* AGHHH I STILL TAST IT! ITS NOT ANY BETTER SINCE I HAVE HIGHTENED SENCES! IM DYING! *rolls on the floor***_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Don't worry I'm sure the taste will leave your mouth.**_

 _ **Freddy: *smiles sheepishly* He'll thank me later.**_

*

Bonnie was just getting ready for bed her room had orange painted walls as books designs we're painted on the. A large bookshelf was by the door filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. Her bed was very soft and had very thin yellow sheets. Bonnie turned off the light and got into bed. And as she sank into the cloud-like bed she yawned and closed her eye's.

Suddenly though her door was slammed open; Bonnie jumped and fell out of bed. As all the books in her bookshelf Bonnie groaned in both pain and annoyance. As Toy Bonnie ran in and slammed the door,

"Sis! I need—" She said until Bonnie cut her off.

"I need an explanation on why you just barged in here and made a fuse! Not only was a rude but are you trying to wake everyone!? Doc hasn't made his and our rooms sound-proof yet." Bonnie said, Toy Bonnie blushed and hung her head.

"Sorry sis I wasn't tryin' to be a dumass." Toy Bonnie muttered, to the point where the curse word she had said was just barely picked-up by Bonnie. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she got a better look at her sister. Her eye's we're bloodshot and the fur around her eye's looked damp. She'd been crying.

"Oh baby-cakes! Are you alright? Did that fudging Marionette mess with you again?" Bonnie said, Toy Bonnie blushed even more.

"No." She said,

"Did Foxy try one of his inventions on you?" Bonnie asked.

"NO." Toy Bonnie replied,

"Did the boy's start joking around that Pearl built you trans?" Bonnie tried again.

" **NO!! IT'S DOC! THAT _MOTHERFUCKING DOUCHEBAG_ TOOK AWAY _MY_ BALL! AND WHEN I GOT MAD AND CUSED AND THAT _LARDASS_ SAID EVERYTIME I SWORE HE'D ADD A WEEK WHERE I COULDN'T HAVE IT! LIKE THE FILTHY _PRICK_ HE IS!**" Toy Bonnie ranted, by the time she was done she was crying. While her sister had a paw over her mouth, Bonnie then took a deep breathe. As her body trembled slightly in fear,

"…..Umm…..sugar plum. I know your mad but you need to keep your voice down. You could wake everyone including Doc. Plus I'm not sure what's so bad about it. What do you have one, two weeks without it?" Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie then took a deep breathe and spoke.

"One and a half months, six weeks, forty-two day's, one thousand and eight hours, sixty ten thousand four hundred eighty minutes, and sixty point eight zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero thirty four seconds _with it_!" She said gulping down air once she was done. Bonnie blinked for a moment and did the math, once she was done she was dumbfounded.

"First, I think you could help Foxy with his math. And second, I see why your spazing out now. But why do you need my help?" Bonnie said,

"I need you to help me to stop FUCKING cussing every five minutes!" Toy Bonnie. Bonnie slapped a paw to her mouth as snickers dared to escape her mouth. She knew Toy Bonnie was being serious but just the mere though of her sister not cussing sounded biologically impossible. Once she was able to regain control Bonnie cleared her throat,

"Ho—Honey I know I might be good at biting my tongue bu—" She said.

"That's a humping understatement! You're the queen of saying sweet things! It's as if that whatever thing that gets people to cuss makes you say sweet things instead!" Toy Bonnie said, Bonnie blushed as the complement. As a nervous giggled escaped her mouth,

"I might be able to help you. But first you have to help me get my books back in order." Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie sighed but followed her sister as she helped her put the books away.

*

Toy Bonnie had just picked up the last book; but before she put it up she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…..sis what's this book about?" Toy Bonnie asked looking confused,

"Well what's the title?" Bonnie said.

"It's……Fifty Shades of Gray." Toy Bonnie replied, Bonnie's face went red as she quickly snatched the book away from her sister.

"Sorry but your going to have to wait until your older for me to even hint what that book is about!" Bonnie said, putting the book on the highest shelf. Toy Bonnie looked annoyed but shrugged it off. Bonnie cleared her throat,

"Anyway I just texted Freddy, Foxy, and Chicka. They should be here any min—" She said and as if to cue it the door opened. And Freddy, Foxy, and Chicka came in with only Freddy not looking as if he just came out of bed. They shut the door and locked it, Foxy held a ray gun while Freddy carried a pile of cloths. Chicka just had what looked to be a make-up kit; Toy Bonnie raised an eyebrow. As her sister pushed her towards the others,

"What's with all of that?" Toy Bonnie said sounding a bit afraid.

"If you want to not cuss then your going to have to go up against the things you hate the most: being feminine." Chicka said,

"Unless you want to lose your ball forever that is." Foxy said.

"So honey what will it be?" Bonnie asked, and Toy Bonnie looked between her sis and gee friends. Finally Toy Bonnie took a deep breathe and nodded.

*

The next morning all the animatronics we're at the table waiting for Doc to give them breakfast. Minus Toy Bonnie who wasn't anywhere to be found; once Doc handed out each of the animatronics pancakes. It became more apparent that Toy Bonnie wasn't there. Freddy, Chicka, and Foxy looked at Bonnie worriedly and the bunny shrugged in return. Doc was just about go upstairs to check up on Toy Bonnie until everyone heard footsteps come down the stairs.

And everyone's jaw dropped when they say Toy Bonnie. The bunny had her ears tied into a bow as she wore pink eyeshadow and lipstick. She wore a very frilly dress pink dress as she wore a sweet smile. Freddy was blushing madly, as he felt like dying on the spot. He gave a look to Bonnie that said:

"I thought you said she wouldn't wear my creation!" Bonnie shrugged and gave an apologetic grin. Toy Bonnie simply sat at her seat but before she started eating she spoke.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare? Y'all could at least ask me out on a date." Toy Bonnie teased, and everyone quickly got back to their food. While Toy Chicka had sunken into her seat steam coming out of her bird ears. Her face flushed redder then anyone else's, as Toy Bonnie ate she looked over to Doc. Who looked as if he was trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.


	5. Strike One

Toy Bonnie had just got to her room and no sooner did she did the door come slamming open. She jumped and saw Mangle who was dragging Toy Chicka by her arm. And Toy Freddy who had a stunned look in his eye, Toy Chicka feathers we're completely fluffed out even her tail feathers we're spread out.

"Hey guys!" Toy Bonnie said,

"Hey guys? That's all you have to say. Hey guys." Toy Freddy said.

"What happened to you? Did you get a concussion?" Mangle said,

"I just thought I'd try something new." Toy Bonnie lied, Toy Freddy, Toy Chicka, and Mangle raised an eyebrow.

"Really? The bunny who hates everything girly wanted to wear something that makes her look like a cute cream puff?" Mangle said, Toy Bonnie sighed.

"Fine. Doc took my bouncy ball." Toy Bonnie said, and her friend's gasped.

"Oh my god! The world is coming to an end!" Mangle said,

"The world ain't coming to an end. Doc just doesn't like how often I cuss so he took my ball away for a bit. So I decided I won't cuss ever again and this get up is to, in a way, help take my mind off other things that bug me. That's why I'm wearing this stupid dress!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Alright. Then in that case we're gonna help you!" Toy Freddy said,

"We are!?" Mangle said. Toy Freddy shook his head,

"Yes. Yes we are." He replied.

"I don't know I think you kinda look hot in that dress." Toy Chicka said, everyone then looked at the bird.

"What was that?" Toy Bonnie said, her own cheeks flaring red.

"Nothing! I just meant that the dress isn't that bad." Toy Chicka said with a nervous giggle, Toy Bonnie gave her best friend a skeptical look.

"Right sure. Anyway I guess we could do somethin' together." She said,

"Yeah! We can explore my brother's lab! I'm sure we can have a lot of fun with his inventions!" Mangle said.

"Isn't his lab off limits?" Toy Chicka asked,

"Exactly!" Mangle said. And the others gained a mischievous smirk, "It's right in Pirate Cove! Foxy had to beg Doc to keep the place!"

"Lead the way!" Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie said. And Mangle did. As she opened one of the vents in Toy Bonnie's room and her and the others shimmed down the shaft.

*

"Be careful!" Toy Freddy's voice echoed,

"I am! You just need to move faster!" Toy Bonnie's annoyed voice responded.

"I can't! I'll run right into Mangle's backside!" Toy Freddy said sounding embarrassed,

"Well that sounds like a you problem!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Now hold on Bon-Bon!" Mangle said,

"Umm….yeah maybe we could just—" Toy Chicka said. But she was soon interrupted as a crash was heard. Dog like yelps filled the vent as more crashing was heard with finally Mangle and Toy Freddy falling out of the vent and into a wooden dock. Mangle had landed on her back while Toy Freddy had landed on Mangle's belly. Both dazed, Toy Bonnie jumped out of the vent.

Toy Chicka jumped out of the vent as well;

"Um….Toy Bonnie….that wasn't really nice." Toy Chicka said not even looking at her friend. As her cheeks seemed to be permanently flushed red. Mangle had snapped out of her daze and her face went a unknown shade of red. As her heart beat tripled in speed and she began to shake. She used her back legs to push Toy Freddy off her,

"Paw off the merchandise!" Mangle said. As she got herself back up on all fours; she looked around at Pirate Cove. As the place had a dock leading to a big pirate boat. Water surrounded the boat and dock as the sea water was as clear (and bright) as crystal. Mangle looked up as fake plants and leaves covered a skylight allowing some sunlight to get through.

She smiled and walked down the dock, as she could hear Toy Freddy.

"Mangle wait up! You know I'm not that dirty-minded!" He said, his cheeks as red as blood. Mangle didn't even turn her head back to the bear. Toy Freddy glared at Toy Bonnie before following Mangle at a very far distance. Toy Bonnie simply snickered and continued down the dock with Toy Chicka following her at a very far distance. Mangle opened the door that was in the pirate boat and her, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chicka walked in.

The three toy animatronics gasped as they saw the lab. The place had inventions all over the place; a few of them being moved around by mobile flying devises. The walls had blueprints, equations, and even a few sticky notes stuck to it.

"Wow it's a lot more…..well more then the last time I saw it." Toy Bonnie said,

"Well duh! What did you expect? My brother is a certified genius! In science and math." Mangle said mumbling the last sentence.

"Right! Doesn't he have a diploma or certificate or something?" Toy Freddy asked,

"Yep! He has it framed in his room and even re-took the test last week and got it re-newed!" Mangle said. "Now come on! Let's start exploring!" As the group started going through all of Foxy's inventions. Mangle stopped as she saw a big glowing red button;

"Ooooh!" She said.

"Mangle don't touch it." Toy Freddy said as he was looking at some circular device.

"It's…..so…..pretty!" Mangle continued,

"Don't touch it Mangle you don't know what it does." Toy Chicka said.

"You do realize we all have no idea what these inventions do. Right?" Toy Bonnie said in a deadpanned tone, "But seriously Mangle don't do it."

"Okay I'm not gonna press the super shiny attractive button." Mangle said.

"Good after all learning to have will power can be very bene—" Toy Freddy said until he was interrupted,

" **GOTTA PRESS IT!!!** " Mangle said.

"Mangle don't!" Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chicka said. But the wolf was too fast and pressed it anyway. Suddenly over a million laser beams we're shot directly at Toy Bonnie. The bunny closed her eye's as a bright flash caused everyone else to cover their eye's as well. When the flash died down Toy Chicka, Toy Freddy, and Mangle uncovered their eye's.

And very cautiously took a peek, but what they saw made their faces go red.

"O—Oh m—my….." Toy Chicka said before passing out,

"Holy balls!" Mangle said.

" **IT BURNS! THE IMAGE WILL FOREVER BE BURNED INTO MY RETNIAS!** " Toy Freddy exclaimed,

"What is it? What happened to me?" Toy Bonnie's voice piped up, sounding both demanding and fearful.

"Uhhh……" Toy Freddy and Mangle said both looking down at the floor,

"What did I grow an extra limb or somethin'?" Toy Bonnie's voice demanded once more.

"Well….." Toy Freddy said trailing off,

"I—It's more of what you don't have." Mangle said.

"What is it!? Show me!" Toy Bonnie said, Mangle gulped. She then put a hand in her puffy hair and pulled out a mirror. Mangle then turned it to Toy Bonnie and the bunny gasped. She looked down as the floor as all of her fur was now on the floor. Her face went red as her eye's slowly landed onto Mangle.

The wolf gulped,

"Now Toy Bonnie I think taking a deep relaxing…… _ **PLAN MY FUNERAL!**_ " Mangle said as she teleported out the pirate ship, Toy Bonnie snarled in anger. And chased after the wolf without a moments hesitation.


	6. The Diary

Mangle screamed bloody murder as she ran away from Toy Bonnie. While Toy Bonnie was biting the inside of her cheeks trying her best not to curse. Mangle teleported into Springtrap's room and scrambled under bed. Springtrap's room walls we're white and had golden apple painted designs on them. Springtrap's bed had golden silk coveres on the bed that had black question marks on them.

Springtrap had been solving some puzzles and riddles in a small book, that is before Mangle came.

"What are you—" Springtrap asked,

"Shhh! I don't want her to get me!" Mangle said. Before Springtrap could respond the vent busted open and a pink blur came under the bed. And the bed started shaking and jumping as Springtrap was nearly knocked off her bed.

"I'm sorry!" Mangle said,

"I don't care! Your gonna die!" Toy Bonnie said. Suddenly a pink and pink and white blur ran from under Springtrap's bed. And the bunny landed on her tail; Mangle ran down the hallway his hid behind Freddy. But Toy Bonnie simply went around the bear,

"Mangle over here!" Enard said. Mangle followed and ran in between Enard's legs, Toy Bonnie followed after never missing a beat. Enard snapped his fingers and an ghostly orange sack appeared. Toy Bonnie ran inside by mistake and immediately started struggling. But the bag seemed to be made of rubber as all it did was expand at each hit.

Finally once Toy Bonnie stopped struggling Enard slowly opened the bag. Toy Bonnie popped her head out and everyone gasped; the bunny forced a smile.

"If any of you say a word or laugh at my condition I will pull out your intestines and wrapped them around your neck." Toy Bonnie said in a terrifyingly calm voice her left eye's twitching, as she forced herself not to curse. Everyone nodded and Toy Bonnie glared at Enard. He smiled nervously before he snapped his fingers teleporting Toy Bonnie to her room.

Toy Bonnie was in her room as the lights we're completely turned off and the window curtains we're drawn shut. Toy Bonnie had wrapped herself in her covers as she was trying to control her anger while trying not to cry. Suddenly her room door was opened,

"Out." Toy Bonnie said.

"Toy Bonnie I'm just here to check on you." Doc's voice replied, Toy Bonnie blinked for a moment. Before her cheeks puffed out and went red with anger as her claws stuck out.

"Are you alright?" Doc said,

"Fine. I'd be fantastic. But I don't have my ball!" Toy Bonnie said. Doc shook his head,

"You know Toy Bonnie there are other ways to relive your anger. You can try daydreaming, writing in a dairy, doing your paintings, mediating and lots more! You just need to find a way to blow off your anger without blowing up at someone." Doc said,

"Can't you just give me my ball!? I want it back!" Toy Bonnie whined like a five year old.

"No. This is a lesson you need to learn. Cussing with the others is good. But you should never do it when you know it makes someone uncomfortable. Especially in public. I can't give you your ball back but I can give you this." Doc said, Toy Bonnie didn't turned around.

"I don't want your pity." She said, Doc frowned slightly and left making sure to shut the door. Once Doc was gone Toy Bonnie looked behind her and saw a large pink journal. She picked it up and saw it was in fact a diary, the book had a lock sealing it. As it has a pink key to go with it; Toy Bonnie thought about it for a moment. But she shook her head, she wasn't going to write in something so girly looking!

Toy Bonnie then knocked it on the floor and decided maybe taking a nap would cool her down. The bunny laid down and went to sleep trying to forget about her terrible day.

*

Toy Bonnie woke up with a start as she suddenly felt as if she was hit with a wave of water. Toy Bonnie fell of bed and ended up landing in a large basin of honey. She barely had time to get out before white feathers we're poured into her. Toy Bonnie's groggy (and confused) mind looked up to see Marionette. The puppet was laughing his butt off as he pointed at Toy Bonnie.

"At least you now having something to cover your hinny! Toy Nudist!" Marionette said, Toy Bonnie's face went red in both shame and anger. As she clutched her fists, she then grabbed Marionette by the collar if his neck.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here or I'll rip your stuffing out!" Toy Bonnie said, Marionette just laughed it off.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, Toy Bonnie gained a twisted grin. She then used her claws to tear into Marionette, he screamed in response.

"Stop!" Marionette said, Toy Bonnie let go and glared at the puppet.

"Go! Before I fuc--…..before I slaughter you!" Toy Bonnie said just barely catching herself, Marionette then nodded fearfully. And he teleported from the room, Toy Bonnie's eye's we're glowing red as steam slowly left her ears. Toy Bonnie then looked at the time and growled in annoyance as she went to take a shower.

*

Toy Bonnie had just finished taking her shower as she walked over to the light switch and brought light to her room. The bunny rubbed the front of her forehead as she got under her bed covers.

"How am I gonna do this? I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind! I need to vent somehow!" Toy Bonnie said, suddenly her eye's landed on the pink diary. The bunny's face went red as she slowly went to pick it up. Toy Bonnie looked at it as she put it in her lap. She then unlocked the diary and took the lock off, once she turned to the first page Toy Bonnie grabbed a pen. She then put the tip on the top of the page and sighed.

"If this calm my down then I'll do it." Toy Bonnie muttered, she then started writing allowing anger to cloud her mind.


	7. Trouble Brewin'

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressXF:FREDDY YOU SHOULD NEVER ASSUME A GIRLS GENDER! IM A GIRL! *eye twitches***_

 _ **Freddy: *blushes furiously* Meep! S-So sorry Madame FXcypressXF. I'll just be over here……now…. *runs to his room to re-read 101 ways/rules to be a gentleman***_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): *snickers* Oh Freddy…..never change!**_ *

*

Toy Bonnie woke up the next day finding a pair of folded clothes on her bed, herself tucked in. And her diary locked up on the table with the diaries key now connected to a necklace-like chain. She raised an eyebrow and looked to see a note had been placed by her pillow.

 _Hey Bonnie~_

 _Sorry I snuck into your room. And sorry I touched your diary and your person without permission. I didn't look into your diary or anything! I just know how temperamental you can be. Also without your fur you could've woken up with a cold._

 _Enard, Me, Bonnie, Chicka, Doc, Foxy, and your friends already chewed out Marionette. I…..I'm very proud of you Toy Bonnie. Even if you improve a little it's good to better yourself._

 _~From,_

 _Freddy_

 _P.S. Please don't tell anyone I made those clothes for you. Not even your sister._

Toy Bonnie smiled as a chuckle escaped her lips,

"Freddy…..never change." She muttered. Toy Bonnie then got out of bed and put the note to the side. And as soon as the air hit the Toy Bonnie's skin she shivered and quickly grabbed the clothes. She then hurried over to the bath room to take a very hot shower.

*

All the animatronics we're talking to one another as they waited for Doc to finish their breakfast. Foxy was carefully connecting wires together in half of a circular sphere. While Mangle was wearing a pair of reading glasses checking what looked to be long (and very complicated) equations.

"What are y'all two doing?" Springtrap asked,

"Easy I'm making a device to re-grow hair or fur because someone had to press the 'big red shiny button'!" Foxy said shooting a glare to his sister. Mangle blushed and sank in her seat,

"I'm sorry when I see something shiny like that I can't help myself!" She said.

"It's alright Mangle! I kinda find it cute to be honest! Along with everything else about you." Toy Freddy said, thinking the last sentence. Mangle blushed as steam puffed from her ears, forming hearts.

"Awww shucks!" She said having a goofy grin,

" _Mangle and Toy Freddy sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage!_ " Yellow Belly sang, causing all the animatronics to snicker slightly (minus Toy Freddy, Freddy, Mangle, and Foxy). Mangle and Toy Freddy blushed and put paws over their eye's. While Freddy was shaking his head in disappointment. Foxy groaned with an eye roll following,

"What we you guys pre-schoolers! We all have a crush on someone so stop snickering like hyenas!" He said. Everyone went silent and blushed furiously; especially Chicka who locked eye's with the wolf for a moment before looking away. After a moment or so everyone started talking again,

"Foxy I appreciate you standing up for me and care-bear but I don't have a—" Mangle whispered but her brother interrupted.

"Yes you do. You two have a shot. So don't deny it! Don't do what I did." Foxy whispered back to his sister, Mangle gave a sympathetic look and nodded. But as he got back to his work Freddy gave him a look that he chose to ignore. A few minutes had passed before everyone had went silent. They all listened as they heard small tapping coming down the stairs. And when everyone saw Toy Bonnie they had gasped.

The bunny was wearing a pair of black tights and a black long sleeves roll neck sweater. Toy Bonnie wore what looked to a pair of ruby red tap shoes. A necklace dangled around Toy Bonnie's neck as it was painted light blue with the initials: T.B. on it. Finally she wore a black nineteen-twenty's themed gatsby hat. A large red ribbon was sewn on the hat along with a large (fake) rose made of cloth.

The hat also had two holes in it so Toy Bonnie's ears could breathe. Toy Bonnie smiled nervously having red blush on her face; matching the red on her outfit. The bunny then sat down just as Doc came out with all the food. He passed out all the plates only stopping when he got to Toy Bonnie; seeing the key around her neck. Doc gave a sly grin to Toy Bonnie while the bunny gave him a death glare.

He then placed an cheese omelet in front of Toy Bonnie and her glare disappeared.

"Mangle and Yellow Belly have agreed to……"supply" the milk and eggs from now on." Doc whispered in Toy Bonnie's ear, the bunny smiled. Doc sat at his part of the table and everyone then started talking. Minus Toy Bonnie, who was enjoying her breakfast being in a particularly good mood.

*

Toy Bonnie hummed a cheerful tune as she was in her room painting on a canvas. Once she finished she admired it, the picture had a black background. As Foxy had a look of determination on his face. While her, Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chicka hid behind Foxy shaking in fear. As millions of red glowing eye's with a white dot in the center stared at them with terrifyingly happy look in their eye's.

Toy Bonnie shuddered slightly but she hung it up waiting for it to dry. She'd give it to Foxy later. Toy Bonnie then wrote in her diary a look of shame crossing her eye's for a moment. But ignored her brains protests saying: _"This is so girly! Not even Ballora would be doing this!"_. Suddenly Toy Bonnie's room door swung open and the bunny put her diary under her in response.

"Hey Toy Bonnie? Sorry for barging in. But my brother needs your opinion on some new clothes he made for you." Toy Freddy said in a hushed tone,

"Alright hold on I just—" Toy Bonnie said.

"You have to come now! Haven't you check the time? It's almost our bedtime!" Toy Freddy said,

"Oh shi—shittoku! Alright I'm coming!" Toy Bonnie said. She then jumped of her bed; her diary hitting the floor.

"Shittoku…..really?" Toy Freddy said, on their way out, sounding amused.

"Shut up!" Toy Bonnie replied, for a moment the room was silent until the Marionette teleported in.

"Alright Toy Nudist the other's said I need to apolo—" He said until he noticed the small book, Marionette picked it up. He turned to the beginning of the book and read a few of the lines. Suddenly Marionette started giggling as he got a terribly, horrible idea.


	8. Strike Three

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressXF: *snickers* HEY FREDDY CAN YOU COME HERE! *puts a chicken wing in his mouth * *Chica rounds the corner* *Chica sees Freddy***_

 _ **Freddy: *blushes furiously* *hesitently chews and swallows chicken wing* This and that was not what it looked like!**_

 _ **Chicka: *blinks* *raises an eyebrow* Right...sure... *walks away quickly***_

 _ **Freddy: *face goes red* Chicka wait! You know me better then that! *chases after Chicka***_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): What you just did was underhanded and devious! *bows at FXcypressXF's feet* Teach me master!**_

*

The next day Toy Bonnie got dressed as she wore a blue sleeveless crop shirt. And yellow tights to go with, she also wore a yellow faux scarf. This time a yellow fedora with a blue ribbon tied around it was on Toy Bonnie's head. Her ears sticking out like last time; the bunny wore blue wedge booties. Finally her diary key swung around her neck with each movement she made.

As she walked out the room and down the stairs with a swing in her hips. Toy Bonnie had to admit she felt like a million bucks! Not only was this covering up her pinkish skin underneath but Freddy came up with something new for her everyday! Everyone would turn their heads and, after breakfast, would ask her where she got these clothes. Not only was this doing wonders for a mood but even since she had started writing in her new diary she didn't feel the need to curse.

Sure she almost slipped up now and again, but that was normal. Toy Bonnie got down the stairs and everyone immediately looked at her; staring at her outfit. Minus Freddy who had extreme blush over his face trying his best to keep his ego in check. Toy Bonnie smiled even wider as she walked over to her seat. It was then she noticed how everyone already had their food.

"Where's Doc?" Toy Bonnie asked,

"He's getting his annual check-up dear. He'll be back any time now." Ballora said. Toy Bonnie nodded and sat in her seat eating her chocolate muffin. And everyone started eating as they talked, all but Marionette. The Marionette was just looking at the key around Toy Bonnie's neck. Enard raised an eyebrow; he didn't like the look in Marionette's eye's.

Once all the food was gone Springtrap was about to take up all the plates.

"I got it Spring." Toy Bonnie said, Springtrap looked shocked for a moment.

"Honey you really don't have to do that." Springtrap responded,

"Eh but I want to. Plus…..I'm in a good mood." Toy Bonnie said. And before Springtrap could say a word Toy Bonnie picked up all the plates. The bunny balanced all the plates with no problem as she walked to the kitchen. But just as she got inside she heard Marionette's voice.

"Did you know that Toy Bonnie thinks of Foxy as her number one hero?" He said, and Toy Bonnie was so stunned she dropped all the plates. As she heard all the animatronics gasp, Toy Bonnie's face went red as she ran back to the dinning room. Just in time to see the Marionette smile evilly,

"Marionette maybe you should quiet down and think before you speak. This probably isn't—" Enard said,

"Nonsense!" Marionette interrupted; "Also did you know that Toy Bonnie is considering being a model." Toy Bonnie bunched her firsts up.

"Really!? Well now isn't this the sweetest thing! She'd look gorgeous!" Bonnie exclaimed,

"Marionette where did you get this knowledge from?" Freddy asked sounding suspicious.

"That's for me to know and for you to need find out." Marionette said, "But in my eye's Toy Bonnie is too fat to be a model anyway. I mean she barley has any hips while Toy Chicka swings hers like no tomorrow! What kind of girl is she?" Toy Bonnie's claws now began digging into her palms. As she felt all of her pent-up anger beginning to break lose.

"Oh no you didn't! Toy Bonnie isn't fat if anything Pamper, Ba-Ba, Balloon Boy, and Balloon girl are the far ones! Umm….no offense or anything." Petite said,

"None taken." The four replied.

"Well I say she is and with her New York accent she'd never be able to walk into one of those modeling agency's! She's a walking fashion disaster! But….you'd know nothing of that….right Freddy?" Marionette said, Freddy gulped and blushed.

"Ye—Yeah. I know nothing about fashion." He said, though his lips curled in soon after his lie. Toy Bonnie was now shaking with anger. Her body was encased in red as her ears we're now slowly streaming like a tea kettle.

"Yeah but I have to admit if it weren't for Toy Freddy dragging Toy Bonnie away while she was writing I'd never had found her little diary." Marionette blabbed getting cocky, everyone gasped.

"Y—You read her—" Toy Freddy said only to stop mid-sentence as he saw Toy Bonnie. He gulped and slowly got under the table; everyone looked and gained a look of pure fear as they saw their friend.

"Honey. Baby. Sugar cookie…..take a deep breathe. You wanting to be a model is…..very sweet. I—I for one…..can say I'd be a wonderful talent. It's no—not anything to be ashamed of." Bonnie said nervously, Toy Bonnie only glared at Marionette seeing only red in her vision.

"I think we need to duck for cover!" Funtime Freddy said, getting under the table as well. The other's followed covering their ears as Marionette stared at Toy Bonnie like a deer in the headlights. And just as You Bonnie opened her mouth; the door opened and Doc came through. Toy Bonnie finally lost it as she released three and a third day's worth of anger out of her mouth.

"You little _**chinc carpetmuncher**_! I can't believe you'd be such a _**cunnilingus**_ and invade my privacy! You have to be the dumbest _**homodumbshit**_ ever! Do I go around snoppin' in your ghost diary? NO! Because I know how to keep my _**motherfucking**_ hands to my own things! Do you know how hard is it for me not to curse!? And you get sick twisted joy out of seeing me nearly blow up! Where here's all of my _**freaking**_ anger! Congrats you've _**pissed**_ me off and pushed me over the edge! And ya know I have to wonder….who does Enard hand out with you!? Cause your nothing but a pathetic little _**jigaboo**_ who love's to _**jerk-off**_ at other people's misery! So note don't you ever talk to me again ya _**porchmonkey**_ or else I will rip your _**penis**_ off and shove it up your _**ass**_! And yes I know you have one! So what do you have to say now you _**pussylicking wankjob**_!?" Toy Bonnie screamed. And by the time she was done she was out of breathe. And everyone had a look of complete shock over their faces as the Marionette was now crying. Toy Bonnie's face went back to it's normal color as her ears relaxed and a smile came on her face. She felt so relieved!

After all of that build-up she finally let it out! But Toy Bonnie's serenity was short-lived.

As she locked eye's with Doc.


	9. A Simple Trade-Off

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Random Guest:... Toy Bonnie's in Trouble...**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Yes she is.**_

 _ **FXcypressXF:HEY PUPPET COME HERE! *dumps blue paint on him and puts bunny ears on him* Now your not as ugly as you are on the inside!**_

 _ **Marionette: *face goes red* *grinds teeth together* Your lucky I don't rip your voice box out.**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): *giggles* Clever!**_

*

Nobody said a word as Doc walked over to Toy Bonnie; the bunny felt her "heart" racing more then usual. She wanted to speak but was terrified of what Doc might do if she did.

"Toy Bonnie. My room. Now." Doc ordered his voice as cold as an artic wind, everyone was too stunned to gasp.

Doc had never ordered them to do anything.

Toy Bonnie gulped and walked over to Doc's room,

"The rest of you to your rooms. I got Enard to put a soundproofing spell on every room in this building just last night. So eavesdropping is impossible." He said. Everyone gulped and went back to their rooms.

"Not you Marionette. Your coming with me." Doc said sternly, Marionette withered under Doc's gaze. As he very hesitantly followed Doc, once the two got into Doc's room the short man closed the door. Toy Bonnie had positioned herself under Doc's bed and Marionette tried to hide in the closet. But Doc forced Marionette to sit on the floor,

"Toy Bonnie. Get from under there." Doc said. Toy Bonnie whimpered and slowly got herself from under Doc's bed.

"Firstly what happened Toy Bonnie? You we're doing so well!" Doc said, Toy Bonnie sniffed trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Th—The Marionette! H—He…..He….aww forget it! It's all my fault! I……I shouldn't have said that stuff…..I shouldn't have lost my temper…..I'm sorry." She said, tears now streaming down her face. Doc sighed,

"Marionette what did you do?" He said.

"What!? You heard her! Toy Bonnie said—" Marionette argued back,

"It doesn't matter what she said. It's true she shouldn't have lashed out like that. But you pushed her over the edge. So I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?" Doc interrupted. Marionette shrank back,

"I—I may have read her diary, and started telling the other's what she wrote and criticized what she wrote." He whimpered. Doc's eye's widened and blinked once he got over.

"I'll deal with you later." He said, "But until then Marionette go to your room." Marionette nodded and teleported away.

"Do—Doc I'm so—" Toy Bonnie,

"I know your sorry Toy Bonnie but your punishment is still in affect. I don't like doing this to you but I have to take your ball away." Doc said. Toy Bonnie felt her breathe becoming hicked, she then grabbed Doc by his legs.

"Please don't! I _**NEED**_ it I can't keep going without my ball! As far back as I remember I've had and P.M. told me that I'm just like it! I and my ball can bounce back from anything! So please for the love of God don't take my ball! You spank me, wash my mouth out with soap, electrocute me for Pete's sake! Just please I need it!" Toy Bonnie begged, tears pouring from their eye's. Doc was shocked beyond all belief, he'd never seen Toy Bonnie like this.

"To—Toy Bonnie please calm yourself!" Doc said, but Toy Bonnie seemed to not hear him. Doc tried to squirm his foot out of Toy Bonnie grasp but she only tightened her grasp even more.

"Alright Toy Bonnie! Alright! You can have your ball back!" Doc said, Toy Bonnie looked up at Doc.

"Re—Really?" She said,

"Yes. But I'm going to have to punish you." Doc said.

"Alright! Sure thing! Anything!" Toy Bonnie said now looking like a very hyperactive puppy,

"And you have to promise me not to curse in public." Doc said.

"Promise but….can I curse around here?" Toy Bonnie asked hopefully, Doc thought for a minute.

"Only with your friends. That's it." He said,

"Alright now come on you still need your punishment." Doc said. Toy Bonnie winced slightly but followed anyway.

*

Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chicka we're all waiting in Toy Bonnie's room.

"What if Doc beat her with a metal rod?"

"What if Toy Bonnie never returns?"

"What if she comes back a broken shell of who he used to be?" Mangle panicked,

"Mangle Doc wouldn't do that…..he wouldn't do that right?" Toy Chicka asked her tail fluffing out in fear.

"Of course not! Your both are being ridiculous!" Toy Freddy, "At least I hope Doc would never do anything like that." Suddenly the door opened. The three gasped, Toy Bonnie stepped through the door. As she clutched her mouth both of her cheeks green as bubbles escaped from her ears. The three immediately pulled Toy Bonnie in,

"I'll get the milk and cookies!" Mangle said before she disappeared in a flash of pink. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy immediately sat Toy Bonnie on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Toy Freddy said,

"Do you need a bucket?" Toy Chicka asked delicately. Toy Bonnie simply shook her head no, Mangle then came back in another flash of pink. She was now balancing a cookie jar on her head and a large glass of milk. Mangle ran over and handed Toy Bonnie the milk. Who gulped down all the milk right after swigging it in her mouth.

Toy Bonnie then grabbed a few cookies and stuffed them in her mouth. Once she finished eating the green left her cheeks and the bubbles disappeared.

"Thanks Mangle." Toy Bonnie said dropping the glass into Mangle's hair, which seemed to take in the glass no problem.

"No problemo! I aim to please!" Mangle said,

"Oh and we already got plans of revenge for Marionette! Let's make him suffer!" Toy Chicka said gaining a surprisingly evil grin. Toy Bonnie chuckled,

"I don't care about Marionette right now." She said. Her friends raised an eyebrow,

"What!? Are you sure your feeling alright?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Toy Bonnie replied as she pulled out a purple ball, that had a light purple line going around the center. "After all how can I not be in a good mood when I have this."

Toy Freddy, Toy Chicka, and Mangle gasped;

"But….how did you….." Mangle said trailing off.

"A simple trade-off now come on let's play some racket call!" Toy Bonnie said, and her friends cheered. The four then ran out Toy Bonnie's room with Toy Bonnie leading.

Ready to have some fun.


	10. Epilogue: A Better Bunny

_**Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **FXcypressXF:Puppet your lucky I didn't do anything else than putting blue paint on you...You. Are. Lucky...*eye twitches* I was so mad you did that to Toy Bonnie...I was about to pull your strings off and set you on fire...hehe maybe I should do that because you threatened me...**_

 _ **Marionette: *gulps* S—Sorry.**_

 _ **Mangle6 (author): Do whatever you want I won't stop you!**_

*

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chicka and their younger siblings we're all in Toy Bonnie's room. As Foxy had taken a needle out of Toy Bonnie's arm.

"Alright. I double, tripled, quadruple, and quintuple the formula. This should grow put Toy Bonnie's fur in a matter of—" Foxy said until he was interrupted when he heard a loud poof. He looked over and saw Toy Bonnie's fur had grown in and the bunny was now taking off the clothes she was wearing. Looking (and feeling) as if she was burning up, Freddy quickly caught the clothes as Toy Bonnie tossed them to the ground. Once all the fur was off Toy Bonnie got a good look at her frame. Once she was satisfied she smiled,

"All right no bald spots! You did it Foxy!" Toy Bonnie said.

"Yes! For once the screw up didn't screw up at something!" Foxy said,

"Your not a screw up sugar you just make mistakes like everyone else." Bonnie said. Suddenly Mangle jumped up in the air,

"Oh guys the Marionette should be coming this way!" Mangle said. Everyone immediately got a mischievous look, they then ran for the door.

Marionette quietly (yet hurriedly) floated down the halls as he used his hands to cover his behind.

"Hey baboon-butt!" Toy Bonnie said walking over to Marionette, as hitting his backside. Marionette screamed out in pain, he blushed as he knew even with covering his bottom the others could see the red on it.

"I get it! I messed up! I went to far for a joke! But can you just stop! It already hurts enough!" Marionette said, Toy Bonnie simply laughed.

"After what you put me through? No way!" She said, Marionette whimpered and looked around fearfully. He didn't want to be seen like this,

"So how does it feel to be made fun of? Not a good feeling is it!" Toy Bonnie said. Marionette floated away from Toy Bonnie as she stepped closer to him. Suddenly though Marionette bumped into someone behind him. He turned around (not only earning another slap from Toy Bonnie) but looked to see Enard. Marionette blushed vibrantly and looked down at the floor, while Enard gave him a serious look.

"I'm not going to help you if that's what your thinking. You made your own bed, you lie in it." Enard said, he then walked past the Marionette shooting Toy Bonnie a grin before walking off.

*

 _Dear diary,_

 _These last few days have been fucking insane! But I'm glad I can still cuss around my friends. Freddy is so proud of me and the Marionette is getting spankings from Doc for two weeks! And I'm never gonna let him hear the end of it! But most importantly Doc says that I'm much more happy now and I think he's right. I've changed for the better._

 _I'm a better bunny._

 _Your's faithfully,_

 _TB_


End file.
